


Trust, Need, or Wyatt's Own Ghost

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Fallen [26]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Peacemaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: Future fic. The last thing they can afford is for Bulshar to get his hands on Peacemaker.





	Trust, Need, or Wyatt's Own Ghost

**Trust, Need, or Wyatt's Own Ghost**

It had gone from bad to worse faster than they could blink. Fighting - and winning - against Bulshar was not a task to be taken on lightly. It took determination and planning. Not just one plan, but contingency after contingency to make sure they were ready for anything. Not that even that worked sometimes. Not when Wynonna Earp was at the center of it all. The woman was a living, breathing chaos magnet and, if he didn't know better, _more_ stubborn than her great great granddaddy.

Right then it didn't matter. Not who was to blame or who should have listened to whom. It didn't matter what the plan might have been. It was all blown to shit anyway. They just needed to focus on getting out alive and preferably in one piece, which was looking less and less likely.

Bobo had gathered some of the Revenants to him, relying on old loyalties and fears instilled over the last nearly ninety years. It hadn't been enough to counter Bulshar's call for all of them, though, and those that had called him master had been given more power in exchange for losing even more of themselves than they already had. They were all bloodlust and madness, and while that made it easier to out maneuver in the long run, facing them head on was like facing a rabid beast.

If it had just been him it would have been one thing. He'd heal. Hell, if it had just been he and Wynonna he thought it would have been easy enough, but Waverly and Jeremy had been with them. Waverly was a deadly aim with a shotgun, but it only put them down so long and Junior over there was still getting tossed back on his ass every time he got a shot off.

Bobo loosed a dangerous snarl as he yanked one of the red-eyed Revenants back before he jumped the downed scientist. There was a brief flash of fear that made it through Bulshar's control as the Revenant leader slammed him hard into the ground, picking up a boulder with his powers and dropping it on the howling demon. "Stay."

"He was, uh… Thanks," Jeremy managed and Bobo shot him a half irritated look, ready to grumble at him - he couldn't have the kid think he was going soft in him, after all - when he heard Waverly shout her sister's name, drawing his attention away.

If things had already gone from bad to worse to shit, this was whatever followed that. Fear wasn't something Bobo was accustomed to very often anymore. When you couldn't be killed, there wasn't much that scared you, but seeing the Heir laid out, a hard blow taking her from her feet and Peacemaker lying closer to Clootie than Wynonna was certainly cause for concern.

Everyone had frozen where they were, terror sweeping through the little field they stood in, almost tangible from Waverly and Jeremy, and Bobo briefly wondered if his own fear was that evident. It didn't matter. All that mattered was keeping Wyatt's gun out of Clootie's hand.

He reached out and pulled. He'd called the gun to him before. It took considerably more effort than moving anything else of that size usually did. It was Peacemaker. Wyatt's gun that had killed him and the only thing that could send him to hell. He had held it more than any other Revenant, he would wager, and certainly longer before it decided to burn him. Now, though, he just needed to keep it away from their enemy.

Metal and wood flew through the air, fitting into his hand and Bulshar turned burning eyes on him. For half a moment the whole world slowed to a stop. Clootie and Robert stared at each other, Wyatt's gun between them, and Bulshar's lips twisted into a terrible, snarling smile as he lunged towards him.

It had been a long time since Bobo had had much use for guns and this one was more useless than others to him, but the impulse to protect oneself overrides conscious, logical thought at times. He leveled it, his mind recalling every lesson Wyatt had ever given him with that very gun. In that moment he could almost feel his old friend's hand moving to reposition his grip, his patient voice instructing him how to take the shot.

He hadn't expected anything when his finger squeezing the trigger. Just the click of it jamming on him. Maybe even the gun burning him. It was a fickle thing, after all, and Bobo Del Rey had not only dared to hold the Heir's gun, but to take the shot. The fact that it fired, the bullet riding out through the long barrel, the kick startling him enough to have to adjust his stance so he could remain on his feet, surprised both him and the creature rushing him.

Robert Svane had never been a great shot in his day, and the years hadn't made him any better. It clipped Clootie, but the fact that it had fired at all was enough to silence everyone in its wake. Bobo stood there for a long moment, still staring down the barrel of the gun aimed at his enemy, and Bulshar snarled at him as the Revenants that had been attacking the Earps, Jeremy, and Bobo started to ease back and away from them. "This isn't over, Robert."

"Didn't think it was," he answered, his voice much steadier than he would have anticipated.

Bulshar's Revenants started their retreat in earnest, turning and fleeing the scene. They knew what was _supposed_ to happen when he touched it and had seen what had happened. Let them be terrified. Maybe they'd think twice before attacking them out of nowhere like they had. He finally let his arm drop, loosing a shaky breath as the last of them slipped away.

"Holy _shit_!" Wynonna half-yelped from her place back on her feet. "Did you just…? Holy shit."

Bobo flipped the gun around to hand it to her hand-first lest the thing start burning him.

The Heir took it, eyeing it suspiciously before turning her gaze on the Revenant. "How did you do that?"

He shrugged noncommittally.

"You shouldn't even be able to hold it, right?" Jeremy asked, excitement causing the words to tumble out a little faster than usual. Oh great. He had a new little mystery to solve. Bobo wasn't sure how he felt about being the center of it. There was plenty that most of them didn't know about him and he had no interest putting _everything_ on the table. He snarled irritably as Jeremy tried to check the palm of his hand for signs of a burn. Even if he'd gotten ahold of him, he wouldn't have found any wounds there. The pistol hadn't even sizzled.

"It must have something to do with your connection to Wyatt," Waverly mused and Bobo shot her a look.

"You know, I've never heard that whole story. What-?"

He didn't let Jeremy finish as a deep growl escaped him and he turned to start back towards town, hearing the scientist's protests behind him. He kept his gaze fixed ahead even as Waverly jogged to catch up to his long stride. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Woulda been better if it had been a shot that did something," he groused. Neither he nor Clootie had been expecting the shot to work and that was the only reason that the more powerful demon hadn't deflected it. If his aim had been better, maybe all of this would have been done and over with that afternoon.

Waverly's expression was still impressed. "You shot _Peacemaker_. I'd say that's something." He grunted a response and she nudged him hard in the side. "Maybe Wyatt hasn't really abandoned you after all?"

His step faltered just a little and he loosed the frustrated breath through his nose so he wouldn't snap at her that Wyatt Earp had had nothing to do with what happened that day. He'd been dead and in the ground for nearly a century, and if she thought some fluke in the curse… Blue eyes closed and he forced the admittedly irrational anger down. It wasn't Waverly's fault, and she had just decided to give trusting him a chance. The last thing he wanted to do was let his temper get in the way and spook her.

She had always been an intuitive girl though. "Or maybe you've just got the trust of the current Earps," she said slyly.

Bobo opened his mouth and then closed it, his teeth clicking together and a low chuckle finally escaping. "Maybe so."

She beamed at him and motioned back to where her sister was looking at Peacemaker like she wasn't sure it was the real thing or not. "If nothing else, you've really freaked Wynonna out."

His lips twitched upward. He did enjoy riling the Heir whenever time permitted. They watched her as she grumbled about how just anyone must be able to shoot her gun if Bobo was able to now, and Jeremy was rattling off possible explanations from what he knew about the curse and precedent that he'd seen in other curses that Black Badge had run across over the years. Waverly choked back a giggle that earned a glare of irritation from her sister and a playful wink from Bobo once Wynonna had gone back to her grumbling.

For the near disaster they'd faced, somehow the aftermath was more peaceful than he could have imagined. It had been odd, and once the Earp sisters let it drop it would change nothing for them, but for the Revenants that had chosen to side with Bulshar it would remind them why they should be afraid of their former boss. He was different than them. He always had been, even if they didn't know why. If the shot had gone off because of trust or need or Wyatt's own ghost, Bobo couldn't be sure, but it had, and even if he could never replicate the action, they'd remember it, and that fear and uncertainty wouldn't do Clootie any favours.

* * *

 

Notes: I've been very amused with the idea of Bobo accidentally shooting Peacemaker recently, so I finally worked it out into a story. Peacemaker seems to be able to choose to a degree. It allowed Wynonna to shoot it at 12, even though it should have jammed. It seemed to have trouble deciding between Wynonna and Willa when they were both of age and Willa came back, and it also allowed Waverly to shoot it to protect Wynonna. I love the idea that either Wyatt's faith in him or maybe even Wynonna's would allow him to take the shot in a desperate moment. That Wyatt saw Robert as family when they were both alive and human.


End file.
